In some online scenarios, website content can be consumed by both a web browser and by an installable application that has been developed for the website content by a web developer. The installable application typically operates outside the browser context. Such installable applications can, in some instances, be designed by a developer to provide a tailored user experience that is somewhat different than the user experience provided by the web browser. Yet, challenges exist in so far as making users aware of the fact that such applications exist and are available for consumption.